Brandon Rogers
Brandon Rogers (born ), formerly known as hotbananastud, is an American YouTuber, actor, director and artist who is best known for videos where he impersonates various comedic characters. In the past he posted vlogs, but now posts mainly sketches and episodes for various web series, only one of which, Theater Class, has been completed. About Brandon's videos, whether they be sketches, vlogs or web series episodes, are often crass and offensive in nature, utilizing dark humor. However, Rogers claims that he genuinely has no bias toward any particular race, gender, sexuality or ethnicity. His style of acting and comedy is comparable to that of Sacha Baron Cohen. Sketches In recent years, Brandon Rogers has become best known for his sketches, where he impersonates various outlandish characters, often lampooning the stereotypes associated with those characters. Recurring characters include Grandpa, as well as a dysfunctional mother of three from 'A Day with Mom', Sam, and the characters of Angry Office (where Rogers plays Dorian) while other characters include Deeno the Filipino and Jürgen the blind fashion designer. For his sketches he often goes out in public, dressed up, and acts out his characters, which has reportedly gotten him kicked out of various establishments. His characters all live in the same universe, and reference each other in various videos. Characters Mr. Rimmer Alex Rimmer, otherwise known as Mr. Rimmer, is the main protagonist of Theater Class. He's a former stand-up comedian and a theater class teacher who handles his students throughout the series despite having no knowlegde of teaching. Grandpa Brandon's most-used and probably most recognizable character is Grandpa, a strict, blunt and slightly dimwitted grandfather who's often shown taking his grandchildren out to places. A running gag is that he refuses to buy candy that his grandson is always asking for (sometimes getting it thrown at his head). The character debuted in December 2008. In Brandon's million subscriber special video, A Day in the Park, it's revealed that Grandpa's name is George. Dorian Ditsen Dorian Ditsen is the Head of Marketing at the office in Angry Office. He's an irritable gay man who pushes his assistant Diesel (David Burton-Espinoza) and fellow coworkers around. He has an estranged brother named Damian - looked down upon by his family for being straight. Hall Monitor Helen Helen Brownstein is the hall monitor and detention teacher for a local school. She is very strict and carries around a megaphone to louden her voice. The characters that are evident to go to the school are Timmy, Samantha, Sebastian, and Ignacio. She also carries supernatural abilities, such as being able to suck the life force out of people with a straw (preferably through their anuses). Elmer Elmer is a blond-haired worker and has multiple jobs which include: Cashier and worker of a dollar store, park ranger and he's a Disneyland worker. He hates his job, making quips and insults about everyone who comes in. He appeared in the video Elmer Hates His Job, and also made a short appearance in Grandpa Hates Disneyland. Mom Mom is a character that first appeared in A Day With Mom. She's the dysfunctional mother of three children: Samantha, Timmy, and a baby that she's constantly losing and injuring. She's addicted to coffee, which causes her to go berserk, screaming, running and rolling in public. In A Day at the Park, it's revealed that her name is Kathy. Timmy Timmy is a young boy who's never seen on camera, but serves as the point of view for many videos (as explained by Rogers in a Facebook post.) He's Grandpa's annoying grandchild, the middle son of Mom, and one of the kids pointed out by Elmer. Marisol De La Gorgonzola Marisol De La Gorgonzola is a self-taught pychiatrist/practicing therapist that first appeared in Halloween Therapy. She helps the other characters with their problems including: Dorian Ditsen, Mom, Normal British Husband, and Jürgen. Web Series Theater Class Brandon Rogers' longest running web series, Theater Class, follows a college theater class and their teacher, Mr. Rimmer, in the style of a mockumentry. Alex Rimmer, (played by Rogers) a former standup comedian, decides to teach a semester of theater arts at a college, despite not knowing anything about teaching. Tensions grown between him and his students, as they end up in predicament after predicament, but at the same time unwittingly grow closer together. The series ran for two seasons, each episode roughly 5-10 minutes long. The first season ran for 14 episodes, and the second season was ended at 10, without a well-rounded conclusion. Magic Funhouse Brandon Rogers' second series, Magic Funhouse follows the story of a recently hired assistant who works on a childrens show called Magic Funhouse as he's always wanted to work on TV. Rogers plays the main host who's a model to children on camera but a ruthless and psychotic individual off-camera. "Try me, b*tch" Meme In the fall of 2015, a clip from Brandon Rogers' sketch Grandpa Hates Valentines was posted on Vine and went viral, prompting people to make various edits with the clip. The clip is a scene where Rogers is playing Grandpa, and his "grandson", who is off camera, picks up a box of Valentines candy, to which Rogers retorts "Put that candy back, I'm not buying you all that mess." His grandson throws the candy at his head, to which Rogers challenges "Try me, b*tch." The edits of the clip usually show scenes from movies or viral videos where someone is throwing something, and then switch to Brandon getting hit in the head, with the objects sometimes being edited into the original clip in place of the candy box. Brandon went uncredited, and didn't immediately have a noticeable gain in subscriptions, many people unaware of who made the original clip. The meme was featured in an episode of Teens React by the Fine Bros., where they discussed the issue of stealing and not giving credit to original creators, and had the teens react to the original sketch. When Brandon appeared on the Fine Bros channel himself in YouTubers React to YouTube Rewind 2015, he was asked what the highlight of his year as creator was, to which he replied "Try me, b*tch". Trivia * As explained in a Facebook post, when Elmer sees Grandpa as a child in Grandpa HATES Disneyland, it's because he ate the hotdogs that "make you see through time" in Elmer Hates His Job. * Brandon is currently working on a pilot episode for his own TV series. * In YouTubers React, he's still referred to as hotbananastud. Quotes * "I need a pharmacist!" (as Grandpa in Grandpa Hates Valentines) * "F**k, I think I left the groceries on the roof!" car, baby falls off the roof "Well, at least it wasn't the eggs." (as Mom in A Day With Mom) * "Glee can go f**k itself!" (As Mr. Rimmer in Theater Class) * "I drink to forget, but I always remember." (As Hall Monitor Helen) * phone in glass of water "Donovan, do I sound like a mermaid?" (As Bryce in The CEO) * "What did I tell you about the candy? This sweetie 'gon give you diabetes. No." (as Grandpa in Grandpa HATES Disney Land) * "Hurry up in there! My grandson needs to take a Walt Disney sh*t!" (as Grandpa in Grandpa HATES Disney Land) * "Last week I got mugged by a goddamn ballerina. She tried to make me pass away... then the bitch spun away." (as Grandpa in Grandpa Hates Valentines) * "Attention everyone, the CEO is here, I need you all to look like you just BUSTED A NUT!" (Angry Office Christmas Party) * through megaphone "This is a place of silence!" (Hall Monitor Helen) * "Out of my way. I'm a mom making a difference." (A Day With Mom) * "Tell Barbara I'm gonna slit her throat" (Devonte in The Nuclear Family) * "Give me back my colostomy bag, Grandpa's gonna have a Black Friday blowout!" (as Grandpa in Grandpa HATES Christmas) * "You have four eyes???" (David in David After Drugs) * "NO TIME FOR CAILLOU!" (A Day At The Park) * "Welcome to detention young man, I'll be your asshole." (A Day At The Park) * "This shower is gonna have to be PTA! Pits! Tits! Ass." (A Day At The Park) * "My syndrome may be down but my hopes are up!" (A Day At The Park) * finger "You wanna see Jesus??" (as Grandpa) * "STOP BEING BLIND IT'S BAD FOR YOUR EYES!" (A Day at the Park) * "Sweet beautiful orbs. / Look at these air orbs. / There's too many orbs happening here." (Sam's NOT Having It) * "MOVE, I'M GAY." others out of the way (Dorian, Angry Office) * "I'm not having it!" (as Sam, Sam's NOT Having It) * The babies come out of a womans plateterailus. (No parents!) * No man it's called cli-to-russ, three silabluls (No parents!) * I haven't touch a piece of candy in 20 years (Grandpa, Grandpa HATES Disneyland) * Not because I'm Mexican, but because I'm Native American (Elmer, A Day At The Park) Gallery Brandon_rogers_youtubers_react.png|Brandon Rogers on YouTubers React Brandon_rogers_nuclear_son.jpg|Brandon playing the son in The Nuclear Family Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2011